Lost In Thoughts, Lost In the Moment
by Se la vie
Summary: Cuddy - acting a little odd and faced with a difficult case. House notices and is determined to get to the bottom of both puzzles. Huddy Fanfic. I saw another story that kinda started off like mine,not intential. Please be kind when reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms. It was barely 10:30 am on a very cloudy Tuesday morning and it seemed as though everyone needed everything by the end of the end day.

"_Approvals, evaluations, requisitions…it never ends." She thought to herself._

She sighed, looking hopelessly at the endless stacks of paper work on her desk; she couldn't help but cringe a little. Needing a break, Cuddy threw her pen down on the desk, sank back in her chair and crossed her legs. She was soon deep in thought and didn't notice that she had began swaying herself side to side, something she often did absent mindedly while mulling things over. She began thinking about all the departments, their needs, or rather their DEMANDS. She had to decide who got what based on performance, rank, budget, etc.….she then began to think of House. She crossed her left arm over her body, resting her right elbow on it and bringing her hand up to her face…her thumb gently stroking her lower lip. House, the thorn in her side, her ever present headache. She couldn't help but flash a devilish smile at this thought. No matter what he did, she had to admit, he was a damn good doctor, perhaps the best she had ever worked with. And even though he drove her mad with his constant comments of her "hooker like" office attire or his reminders that she is not a real doctor, she's an administrator, she'd take it because she knew deep down that it was all just his way.

"_Too bad he couldn't be a little more... oh what's the word she's looking for… less "House-like" maybe? He wasn't bad looking, he could even be quite charming, in those rare cases where he wasn't insulting a patient, or her, or both. Maybe it was those bright blue eyes of his. They were very nice to look at...oh goodness House...what am I going to do with you??" _

Cuddy closed her eyes and let out a chuckle

She couldn't believe she was thinking of him in this way, but over the past few years she couldn't help but notice the other side of House. Their relationship had grown and changed and she was able to view not just as the pain in the ass doctor who found pleasure in humiliating her, publicly if possible, but as – dare she say… a friend? Yes, Greg House was certainly someone she had come to admire, appreciate, and miss if he was gone. Cuddy's smile was now ever more present on her face as she continued to stare downward and stroke her lip. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice House looming outside her office door.

House had been there for a while but had held off on going in. Normally he would have stormed in, made a comment on how her make-up resembled that of a Park Avenue prostitute, and then limped off to his office to abuse Foreman and the Newbie's, just like every other morning. But not today. House stood there studying Cuddy. Her dark hair lay softly against her shoulders and the black V neck that she wore. House also couldn't help but notice the smile on Cuddy's face. She was obviously thinking of something…or someone. House was so used to Cuddy being guarded and stone faced ready to respond no at any request he might have, but she looked very different in this current light, it intrigued him. He liked seeing her like this. She looked very soft and sexy. House, shaking off his current loopy mood, decided to see what exactly was on the mind of his Dean of Medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, FOX owns it all. I just want to play with them for a bit._

House swung Cuddy's office door open with his cane and walked in. His exuberant entrance and the slam of the door against her office wall made Cuddy jump and snap back into the present reality. Feeling a bit embarrassed about being caught daydreaming, especially by the very person who was the subject of her musing, Cuddy quickly sat up in her chair, straightened her blouse, and began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

Cuddy quickly responded to his brash entrance, all the while keeping her head down and her eyes averted, pretending to be completely involved in her work.

"_Ever heard of knocking House? I know it would be considered a very adult thing to do when entering into another's office, but hey, I should know better than to expect age appropriate behavior from you. "_

House took a few steps in and stopped. Tilting his head slightly right, he narrowed his eyes and quietly studied her body language, ignoring her trivial dialogue; an obvious attempt to hide whatever she was thinking about before he came in.

After a few moments of silence, Cuddy realized that House knew something was different and decided to make another attempt at throwing him off. She cleared her throat, raised her head and attempted to address him with her usual Cuddy humor.

"_What is it House? I am very busy and I have neither the time nor the desire to engage in our usual banter. So, if you'll excuse me.." _

House cut her off mid sentence. _"I beg to differ."_

He made his way to a chair in front of Cuddy's desk and sat down, making sure her annoyance with him was present.

"_Excuse me?"_ Cuddy responded with surprise as House ignored her current busy state.

"_No, excuse me. I seem that have interrupted at very tender moment a few seconds ago. What Cuddy? Can't wait 'til your lunch break to have a sex fantasy like the rest of us?"_

House commented as he began grabbing papers off Cuddy's desk and reading them.

Cuddy stammered a bit before finding the right words._ "I wasn't having a sex fantasy you retard. And give me those back!" _She quickly leaned over her desk, smacked House's hands and retrieved the papers.

"_Ouch."_ House rubbed them as if she had really hurt him while giving her an "I'm sorry mommy" look.

Cuddy let out a tired sigh as she looked at the Man child in front of her.

"_You ever heard of being lost in thought? You know about work or family. I am head of a hospital and that can be very time and thought consuming."_

House quickly responded._ "Nope, not with the smile you had on your face."_

Cuddy became unsettled_. "Oh no", she thought, "He saw me."_

She hept her calm, she sisn't want him to see her sweat. "_I don't know what you're talking about."_

Cuddy straightened herself in her chair and began to go through her paper work again, trying to ignore House.

"_Well then, let me see if I can educate you. Shouldn't be hard, me being the brilliant diagnostician that I am and you being a simple minded administrator."_

"_House." _Cuddy's tone showed annoyance as she kept her head down pretending to be concentrating on her work.

House continued_. "See the only other time I've seen a smile like that was, well on me when I'm thinking of you in the shower, or late at night…"_

Cuddy looked up during his rant in disbelief.

"_Oh my God." Her look was that of disgust and amazement that he was saying such a thing._

"_Please let me finish, I was just merely giving you an example of myself. No, the last time I saw that look on your face was when we were in college…when we briefly dated."_

"_You didn't know me back then House, just like now." _Her words were solid.

House sat up straight in his chair and looked her in the eyes.

"_See, you, and when I say you I mean women who haven't had a date or sex or real companionship in years, only get that school girl grin when thinking of someone of the opposite sex. When you're smitten with soemone. So the question is, who is occupying your thoughts?" _House was so intrigued and watched her face carefully, hoping to see some sort of reaction.

Cuddy looked up and responded responded coolly, _"Wrong again."_

"_You mean you were thinking of a ...woman, not a man? Cool! Please feel free to unburden yourself, go over every detail. I'm here to help. Wait let me just close my eyes so I can get a visual."_

"_Goodbye House."_ Cuddy rolled her eyes returned her attention to her work.

House quickly opened his eyes and looked at Cuddy.

"_Oh come on Cuddy, don't be a tease."_

"_Goodbye House."_ Her tone a little louder and a little more firm.

"_Alright."_ House knowing that he had reached her limit of his annoying questions, at least for the morning, decided to head to his office.

"_But I'll be back. Remember to think happy thoughts Cuddy."_

And with that he stood up and left her office.

When out of view, Cuddy stopped pretending to work and covered her face with her hands.

She let out a deep sigh and wondered how she was going to distract House from investigating her….

This was definitely going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

House made his way upstairs, all the while sporting an evil grin and thinking about Cuddy's mysterious mood. He knew something was up and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if it personal, it was still his business…he was in the business of diagnosing and if anybody needed to be diagnosed, it was Cuddy. He couldn't help but notice the V-neck she was sporting, it made her look quite appealing. Though, he had to admit, she always looked appealing. Especially in those tight pencil type skirts. Sure he joked that with usual attire, she could charge by the hour, but he secretly liked...no he loved it!

He stepped into his office, Kutner, 13, and Taub briefly looked up from their cased file said a brief "morning" and returned their attention back to their files. Being too engrossed in their present case, none of the newbie's noticed House's grin and his almost upbeat mood, but Foreman noticed. He knew right away that something was up. "Oh boy, what now?" he thought to himself.

Foreman followed House into his private office and closed the door.

"What did you do?" Foreman asked half smirking, knowing that it would somehow involve childish angst to someone in the hospital.

House threw his backpack down and sat in his chair. He gave a Foreman an innocent look, "What do you mean? I just got here, so….I guess we can rule out ordering any unnecessary surgeries, killing any patients, insulting my idiot subordinates…but don't worry, I'll get right on that last one. I know how sensitive you get when daddy doesn't show his ebony prince the attention he deserves." House smiled as he popped to pills.

Foreman stepped closer, confident and cool. "I saw how you came in here, you had that evil grin that you get only when you're about to make someone's life a living hell. So tell me Dr. Lector, who is going to be your main course this time?"

House, who had been adverting his eyes while Foreman spoke, couldn't help but be intrigued on his last line. House leaned back in his chair, put his feet on his desk, and brought his clasped in front of him, resting at his waist. House flashed Foreman a smile and looked him dead in the eye.

He waited a while before he spoke, not to be dramatic, but to let Foeman stew in his own curiosity.

House finally spoke, "Wow. Comparing me to the great Dr. Lector…what can say, I'm truly touched Foreman. Wait! Am I crying?" House brought a hand to his eye as if to check for tears.

Foreman just rolled his eyes and replied, "I just want to make sure that I'm not on the menu and that whatever pranks and investigating you'll be doing, it's not going to take away from the current case that we have."

House swung his legs to the floor and got up, grabbing his cane for support. "Relax my little lamb chop, you're not the object of my affection." House gave him a sad "I'm sorry" frown and moved past him to join the others, leaving him to his thoughts. Foreman just shook his head. "Jackass" he thought. "Well, at least it isn't me, but I feel sorry for whoever it is." And with that he followed House into the adjacent office to discuss their current case.

The newbie's brought House up to speed. Kutner stared, "22 yrld Hispanic female, vomiting, nausea, fever, and sweats…" House interrupted him, "Go broad spectrum and page me when the results are in." House limped towards the door, but Taub spoke. "So that's it? Are we not going to discuss this any further?" Everyone looked at House with surprise. They all know that House is not one for real doctor work, but even he would sit through the initial patient differential.

House turned his head back to his team, "Umm, yeah." He gave them a "duh" look. He then spoke the next line very slowly as to imply that they did not understand a word he just said, "Call.. me..", House points to himself, " when.. you.." he points to them "get.. the.. re-sults.. and.. get.. her.." points to the case file "me-di-cal his-tor-y." House smiled, gave them a thumbs up and left the room. Leaving his team feeling utterly stupid, House gingerly hobbled to the elevator. Belittling his staff always put that extra hop in his step. But he didn't have time to deal with stuff that they obviously could handle. He made his way to Wilson's office. He walked in and sat on his couch, completely ignoring the fact that Wilson was having a meeting with a patient. Wilson and his patient both watched him, his mouth open in astonishment and surprise. He quickly regained his composure.

"Uh, ever heard of knocking?"

House downed two vicodin and looked up, "You know you're 2nd person to ask me that this morning."

"House, I'm with a patient, as you can clearly see. Can it wait?" Wilson sounded a bit annoyed. He gave his female patient an apologetic look.

"No it can't, it's a matter of life or death Jimmy." House said with a dramatic cartoonish feel.

When Wilson heard that sentence he cringed, only because his female patient was in deed dying of cancer and didn't want her to be offended.

The female patient turned her head to look at House. She responded coolly "Really?"

House looked at her inquisitively. She wasn't old, maybe 48 yrsld, of Latin ethnicity, she wore a scarf on her head, probably to hide the hairless scalp that the kemo gave her. He also noted that unlike most cancer patients, she was very strong and in control….she showed no frailty. But House, not to be out done, he replied back just as coolly, "Yes. My crap is just as important as yours is lady. Just because you have cancer doesn't mean you have a corner on the market."

Maria tilted her head slightly to the left and softened her gaze. Her dark brown eyes studied his face for a second, giving him a warm look and warm smile.

"So…." she said softly, "you must be legendary Dr. House that I've heard so much about." House, a little surprised but keeping his cool just looked at her and then at Wilson.

Wilson took that as his cue to interject. "Uh, Maria, why don't I call you later to discuss things further…uh, or we could reschedule…" Wilson was feeling very embarrassed.

Maria just stood up and shook his hand. "A call sounds good. Thank you for seeing me James."

Wilson added "And I'm truly sorry for this interruption…I…"

Maria put her other hand on his and gave him a warm smile, "No need to apologize James. Have a good day." She then turned to a sitting House.

"Good day Dr. House." She said nodding. She made her way to the door but stopped and looked back at him. House, who was looking at the floor, redirected his attention to the dying woman. "One more thing Dr. House."

"Sorry, I don't take last requests. You should call the Make A Wish Foundation." House smiled at her. Wilson brought a hand up to his forehead, trying to prevent the inevitable headache that was already forming.

"You wish." She said with a smile. Both House and Wilson looked surprisingly at Maria. "I just wanted to say that I wish you luck on your journey. I hope you get what you are seeking...and by the look things I hope you get it soon, cuz you really need it." And with that Maria made her way out of the office.

Wilson looked at House, who was also feeling a bit off, "What did she mean, your journey? And what the hell just happened here?"

House looked down for a bit considering what she had just said. It kind of hit close to home. He looked up at Wilson, "I need to run something by you. And it involves our luscious Dean of Medicine."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms

House sat in Wilson's office telling him about exchange him Cuddy had earlier that morning.

After hearing House's take on Cuddy and how there was obviously something or _someone_ on her mind, he responded simply, "You're an ass." And he got up and sat behind his desk.

House looked at him in amazement, "You're seriously going to tell me that this doesn't intrigue you in the slightest?"

"Uh yes, that's what I'm telling you. Get a life House and stop interfering with Cuddy's." Wilson turned his attention to his paper work.

House got up and stood in front of his desk. "Oh come on Wilson! Someone is schtupping our good doctor and you act like it's nothing!"

"To me it is nothing House. And I say good for Cuddy! The lady works hard, runs this hospital, puts up with you incessant crap…. hell if anyone deserves to a trip to pleasure town, it's Cuddy!"

Wilson noticed the uncomfortable look on House's face. A realization suddenly flooded over Wilson.

"You're not just intrigued by this… you're jealous." Wilson looked House in the eye.

House, being caught off guard, shook off his friends comment.

"What? Don't be stupid, I just find it interesting…"

"No." Wilson interrupted pointing his pen at House, "You find it irritating. I saw your face when I mentioned Huddy having relations with someone…you like her…" Wilson's voice trailed off in amazement.

"My, my…I guess the tin man does have a heart."

The two men just stared at each other for a bit.

House broke the silence with a child like response, "Yeah and if only the idiot Oncologist had a brain. Since when did you start popping more magic pills than me?" House began to pace, wondering why Wilson's words had effected so much. He swallowed his current feeling of doubt and turned back to Wilson. "You're imagining things Wilson."

"Am I? House, you obsessively talk about her, make crude comments about her cleavage, her tight skirts and how you can tell if she is wearing underwear or not.."

House interrupted his friend's rant stepping up to the front of his desk and planting the bottom of his cane on top, as if to make a steak through the mahogany surface. "First of all Jimmy, I never refer to her breast as cleavage, I prefer the term fun bags or boobies." He smiled at Wilson.

"And secondly, I've grown tired of this conversation. So if you're not interested in helping me get to the bottom of this, then I'll go it alone." House headed towards the door to leave.

"You're deflecting, that's not like you." Wilson yelled at him as the door shut behind House.

"You're an idiot and that's so like you!" House replied through the door, making sure it was loud enough so that everyone in the hallway could hear. He hated to admit it, but the thought of Cuddy being romantic with anyone _did_ make him cringe….but why? Sure he was attracted to her, but that was it, right? His conversation with Wilson made him very uncomfortable, and Maria's little comment didn't help any. He was now questioning himself and he hated that!

House made his way to Cuddy's office, it was almost lunch time and wanted to catch her before she left, maybe get a few more clues as to who was occupying her thoughts. He kind of hoped he had imagined the other "man" on her mind. Maybe she was thinking of him?? Nah, but there's only one way to find out. Cuddy, here I come.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Tap tap tap. House tapped his cane lightly on the Cuddy's door. She looked up, _"Crap!"_ she thought to herself. Well, at least he knocked this time. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to come in. Cuddy straightened her top and put her game face on. No way was he going to get to her this time.

House quietly walked in, taking his time and gingerly sitting down on a chair in front of her desk. They both faced each other and sat in silence all the while looking each other in the eyes. After what seemed like an eternity in uncomfortable silence, Cuddy started to feel uneasy and decided to speak.

"So House, what can I do for you?" Her words were cool and calm, her posture relaxed.

"_I'll show this son of a bitch I can play this game and be just as controlled as he is."_ But she could feel her insides tying into knots…she just had to get through this conversation and not let him see her sweat.

House took a second, looked around her office and replied just as coolly.

"Oh Cuddy," His eyes became fixated on her. "I just wanted to stop by and explain my comments from earlier. I realize that you may have perceived them as stepping over the line a bit, especially when mentioning..you know..us, those many years ago. But I…you know me, I see something that's puzzling to me and I try to find an answer for it."

Cuddy looked at House in amazement, her face showed slight signs of a smile.

"Oh ..kay…this is a bit unexpected. Are you apologizing House?"

"Nope." His answer was quicker than she'd like. Cuddy frowned a bit and House noticed. House realized that he needed to play it cool if he was ever going to get the bottom of Cuddy's current mood change.

"I can't apologize for the way I am, you should be used to my all loving personality…"

Cuddy shook her head, fighting a laugh that was creeping into her.

House continued, " But I'll admit that I could have possibly gone about it in a slightly, less abrasive way." Not sure why she did it, but Cuddy got up, walked over to Houses side and sat on the front end of her desk. House enjoyed the view she was giving him, noting how her black V-neck hugged her breasts and the black skirt clung to her womanly curves. Cuddy noted the change in Houses demeanor but still played it cool despite feeling very warm at the moment. She sat facing him.

Cuddy put her head down, chuckled a bit at the current situation and looked up at House.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me House…I realize it wasn't an apology, but thanks just the same. It's nice to know that I am not just a punching bag for you." She smiled at him and gave him an endearing look.

"Oh Cuddy, it's just for fun, I don't mean 50 of the crap I spout out..well except for boob and ass comments. But those are meant to be compliments." House gave her an "honest to God look" and she just shook her head giving him a "what am I going to do with you look."

"And no matter what I say or do or kill, you and the Tin Man will always be my friends."

"Tin Man?"

"Oh yeah, that's my new pet name for Wilson….don't ask."

"Yeah, I think I'll have you keep your little bromance to yourself."

They smiled at each other and House couldn't help but notice the look on her face. It was the same one she had when he interrupted earlier. House suddenly realized that there was a good chance that Cuddy was thinking of him when he interrupted her earlier.

Now House was the one feeling his insides knotting up. This feeling was a bit foreign to him, especially when it involved Cuddy.

A long awkward silence followed and the room seemed to shrink inside, making it difficult to breathe. Both were feeling nervousness in their stomachs and both were determined to ignore it. Neither wanted to give in. An House was fighting an over whelming feeling of running his hands over her long legs, or maybe being so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. As if by luck, House's pager went off, breaking off both their gazes. He grabbed it and looked at the code.

"Uh, gotto go." House's words were stammered as he awkwardly got up. "Patient.. dying, gotta go, uh, play doctor."

Not knowing how to react, Cuddy struggled but responded. "Uh yeah, ok. I guess I'll talk to you later House."

House was already walking to the door when she responded but turned around when he reached the door way.

He wanted to make one of his boob or you look like a hooker in that outfit comment, but he didn't…he just couldn't. Something had changed in those few minutes in her office, Cuddy noticed his gaze on her and could tell that he was searching for something to say.

But all he got out was, "Have a good Cuddy." She smiled and nodded and watched him walk out of her office.

Cuddy brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the intensive warmth of her skin, House had had an unexpected effect on her. She let out a sigh and sat behind her desk, her mind now racing.

"What the hell just happened?" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms

House and his team dealt with their new patient, the young Hispanic woman, Valeria, an un wed mother of a little girl, had become gravel ill. House and his team sent all day running tests, trying to get to the bottom of her what was making her so ill.

They did a medical history, originally from Mexico City, she came here illegally when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted a better a life for her and her daughter, Valeria.

And though he should have been solely focused on the case, House couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Cuddy..being so close to her in her office. Feeling the electricity that was between them and her soft heartfelt glances was unexpected. The feelings he was starting to feel were also unexpected. Whether they were good or bad, he wasn't sure, but he'd like to the opportunity to find out. He unknowingly closed his eyes, trying to relive the moment again..he could still smell her perfume.

"House?"

His eyes remained closed, hearing his name being called faintly from far away.

"House!"

He jerked back into reality, 13 just looking at him.

"What?"

"Is this woman's dying boring you? Did you hear anything we just said?" 13 sounded a bit annoyed, everyone else just stayed quiet.

House blinked and walked a few steps away form her, trying shrugging off the uneasiness he felt. Foreman couldn't help but chuckle, he loved it when someone else called House on anything!

"Ok kids, let's discuss the lab results."

They began running down all her test results and comparing them to the possible illnesses that she might have. But House decided that a little meeting with the patient's daughter would prove to be helpful.

As House and his team slid open the door to Valeria's room they were surprised to see Cuddy kneeling down in front of the little girl, she had obviously been talking to her before he got there. She looked up, startled by House's arrival and the trail of his lackey's that followed.

"What are you doing here?" House felt a bit thrown, he hadn't expected to see her there.

"Um, well a nurse called me and said that this little girl had been here all day, alone with her mother."

"Yes I know, we going to talk to her and see if we could get any information."

"House you know the rules, you should have called Social Services. She's too little to be here by herself.."

House cut her off, but not really wanting too, "I know, but…look, we're trying to locate her next of kin, but she doesn't have any. And I need her here in case she can provide any information."

Cuddy shook her head, feeling a bit uneasy about playing the administrator role with him, especially after the tender moment back in her office, but she knew she had to.

"She's not a doll House. You can't just take her off the shelf when you feel like playing with her and then put her back when you're done." Cuddy's tone showed aggravation.

House wanted to get loud, but he knew that children were a sensitive subject for Cuddy.

He let out a sigh, "OK, you win."

Cuddy saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you." Her words were soft, almost a whisper.

She walked over to the little girl, grabbed her hand and walked her over towards House.

She stared a bit and looked over at the little girls mother. Feeling a twinge of guilt, she allowed House and his team ask a few questions before taking the girl to her office. As she got up to leave, House gently touched Cuddy on her arm.

She turned around, caught off guard by his touch. "Thanks..for this." His look was sincere.

Cuddy looked at him, "You're welcome."

House breathed in her perfume and watched her leave, hand in hand with the little girl.

_She looked good with a kid_, he thought to himself.

House, turned back to his team, their blank stares at the exchange that him and Cuddy experienced had obviously thrown them.

"Medicine people! Ill woman, that's what your attention should be on, not me. Go do your jobs. I'm going home for the day, call me if anything interesting happens."

House walked out leaving his team dumbfounded.

HHHHHCCCCHHHCCCCCCCC

Back in her office, Cuddy was knelt down, trying to explain to the little girl, who's name she found out was Jasmin, what was going to happen. The little girl began to cry when she was told that a stranger was going to come and take her away from her mother.

"Please don't let them take me away." Jasmin cried. Her big brown eyes flowed tears as she looked up at Cuddy.

"I…I don't.." Cuddy was struggling to find a comforting word. She felt like she wanted to cry too.

Jasmin stifled a cry. "Could I say with you? Please Dr. Cuddy? I don't want no one to take me away." Cuddy knew that it was wrong, and probably illegal, but there was something about the way those brown eyes looked at her that she couldn't say no.

She placed a comforting hand on Jasmin's facing, wiping away her tears.

"Ok. But just for tonight." The little girl smiled between sniffles.

Cuddy was unaware, but House had been watching her and the little girl.

He watched Cuddy comfort the little girl… she held her hand and gave her a hug.

Lisa Cuddy never ceased to amaze him. She was capable of so much love. She was so giving.

House smiled as at this as he continued his walk out of the hospital.

CCCCHHHHHHCCCCHHHCCHHHH

Cuddy took Jasmin home that night. Cuddy broke her diet and ordered pizza for the both of them. They sat, watched tv, and made little small talk. Jasmin began to open up to Cuddy that night, the little girl who had been so guarded was finally acting like a kid. Cuddy loved it when she giggled, she thought it was the sweetest sound in the world. And when Jasmin finally fell asleep in her arms as they laid on her bed, her baby like breaths filling the silent air, Cuddy realized what a wonderful gift she was holding.

She knew Jasmin wasn't hers, but she couldn't ignore the great feeling she got when caring for this child. She only hoped that her mother would get better so that she could once again hold her little girl. Cuddy said a small prayer, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

CCCHHHHHCHCCCHCHHCHCHCHC

Cuddy's phone rang at 6:45 am. It was House. He informed Cuddy that Valeria had Mast Cell Diesease and that they needed to get Jasmin to the hospital to see if her bone marrow was a match with her mothers. Cuddy sighed and told him they'd be right in.

Cuddy woke the little girl and took her the hospital. After testing her, they found she was a match. House was in Cuddy's office when she explained to Jasmin how she could help her mommy. She held her hand and hugged her, promised her that everything was going to be OK. House watched Cuddy as she embraced the little girl. It was then that he realized how much he really did car for her. It may not be love, but it was strong, stronger than anything he had felt before, even with Stacy.

He arranged for the surgery. And a few days after Valeria and Jasmin were being released.

They made their way to Cuddy's office to say thank you for everything that she and the hospital had done. House positioned himself on the other side of the clinic desk, watching the exchange between the three of them. He saw the young lady hug Cuddy and shake her hand. Then Cuddy knelt down and embraced Jasmin. Her closed shut as she held the little girl and placed a loving hand on her head. Cuddy pulled back from the little girl and said good bye. Shortly after the young mother and daughter exited the office, leaving Cuddy standing alone. House immediately felt an ache for what Cuddy must be going through. He knew that she might need some time to process all that had happened but also realized that she couldn't dwell on it either. He was going to have to do something, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms

Cuddy couldn't get home fast enough. She seemed to have spent the entire day on autopilot, she couldn't recall anything that happened…. except for saying goodbye to Jasmin. As Cuddy walked into her house, she kicked her shoes off and threw her keys on the side table, not really caring about the tidiness she usually thrived on. She drew herself a hot bath, hoping the warm water would wash away her melancholy mood, but it didn't. She could feel the tears start to fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and got up.

She walked to her room and pulled out a thin white cotton nightgown. She slipped it on. The night gown fell to her mid thigh and the top, trimmed with lace, made her smile a bit.

Cuddy stood staring at her tear stained face in the mirror, her eyes were red and she noticed the sad look that had become engrained on her face.

Her attention was suddenly averted to the knock that came from her front door.

Cuddy put her robe on as she made her way to the front door.

"_It was 10:30 pm, who would be rude enough to come by at this hour and not call first?"_

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

"House?" She opened the door, her sadness momentarily replaced by frustration.

House, leaning on his cane, nodded at Cuddy nonchalantly, "What's up?"

"What's up? House what are you doing here? It's late and I'm not in the mood…" He didn't even let her finish talking, he walked right in sat on her couch.

"Oh why do I even bother." She said closing the door.

She sat next to him, leaning all the way back and bringing her hand up to her temple. He studied her for a silent minute.

"What do you want House?" Her voice was low and tired.

"Oh not much, just wanted to come by and say hey, maybe see how you were doing after this last case…"

Cuddy, not wanting to continue this conversation, quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Cuddy." He called after her, but she didn't respond.

House let out a sigh and followed her. He knew that the last thing she wanted to do was to talk about Jasmin, but he didn't care, she needed to face her feelings and move on.

House found her pouring two shots of tequila. She handed him one and grabbed the other.

"What are you doing?"

She downed the shot and looked at him. Her eyes showed signs of welling up and her voice was a bit shaky. 'House, these past few days have been very very difficult for me, you know that."

House nodded.

"And I know that you're not going to leave until I talk about this…and to do that, and handle your annoying ass…. I'm going to need liquor. So take your damn shot so we can get this over and done with."

House smirked, he could see that the old Cuddy was still in there.

"Ok, let's do this."He downed his shot, grabbed the tequila bottle and followed Cuddy back to the living room.

4 shots later they sat, somewhat slumped on the couch. Tears had been shed, revelations had been made and House had been surprisingly silent. He hadn't taken any shots at her and Cuddy was curious as to why.

"What no criticism House? I thought for sure you'd take this opportunity to tell me that I'm being hormonal…that I needed to stop acting like a woman and act like a doctor."

Cuddy downed another shot, she closed her eyes letting the alcohol do its job.

"Look, I know that I sometimes give you brief about your professionalism.."

"Sometimes! All the time. You make me question everything about myself."

"Would you let me finish?" House's tone was serious and stern.

Cuddy was surprised by his seriousness and just sat and listened.

House sighed, trying find the right words to say.

"Look, I know I give you shit, a lot of it in fact, but the truth is you couldn't have helped that little girl if you weren't the person that you are." House was looking her in the eye now. "Your motherly instincts kicked in and you….you were there for that little girl. You helped her and her mother through one of the most difficult times in their lives..I know I couldn't have done it, nor any of my team. Hell, I had no problem sending her to Social Services, where she'd be alone with complete strangers while her mother lied in the hospital." He took a deep breath. "But you stepped in, with that a heart as big as your ass…and, um, in your way…you saved them. You did good Cuddy."

House downed another shot and looked back at Cuddy; he could see the emotion build up in her eyes and felt a warmth come over him.

Cuddy smiled at his smart ass comment about her ass and scooted closer to him. She wasn't sure if it was his words or the alcohol, but she felt the need to be near him. "House." She placed her left on his cheek and brought her lips to his.

Their kiss was soft but powerful.

House turned into her, grabbing her gently by her waist and pulling her closer towards him. He began kissing his way down to her neck, completely losing himself in her and feeling her hair tickle his face; Cuddy brought her arms around his neck and just closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

"House." She said in a heavy whisper.

He brought face up to meet hers, their lips just barely touching.

Cuddy looked at him, a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

She spoke almost in a whimper, fighting back her emotions and heavy breathing, "I need you…I need you …please… please make me feel good."

House leaned in, planting small and soft kisses on her lips, he grabbed her hand and walked her back to the bedroom.

Once there, they undressed each other, all the while kissing and touching one another.

He laid her on the bed and began kissing her passionately, his hands exploring every inch of her silky white skin. He cupped her breast and she let out a small sigh. He kissed her neck making his way down, she moaned with pleasure. Cuddy could feel him exploring her…his warm hands, touching her, caressing her….his tongue gliding gently over her breasts… she couldn't help but smile as the pleasure he was giving her. He grabbed her hips and positioned himself against her body as he brought himself down onto her.

Their tongues entwined and tasted one another, the passion was building as he thrusted against her, slowly then faster. Cuddy grabbed onto his back to steady herself, but House grabbed her hands and placed them on the pillow next her head. He continued to move against her nipping at her neck; Cuddy threw her head back and arched her back, moaning and breathing heavily.

"House..mmmm" she said breathlessly.

He rocked faster, soon bringing her over the edge.

They both gasped. He let her hands go while bringing his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, exploring each others mouth as if it was their first time. Cuddy brought her hands to the side of Houses face, drawing him even more into her, savoring as much of him as she could. After a few moments House withdrew from their kiss and moved onto his left side next to Cuddy. His blue eyes looked into hers as he gently touched her face. House grabbed her by her hip and nudged her over toward him. She turned, her back facing his chest and he bought his body close to hers.

House kissed the back of her neck and placed his right arm around her waist, grasping her arm lightly.

Cuddy could feel his breath on her neck and it was nice…she felt completely engulfed in his warmth. A calm came over her, and for the first time that day she didn't feel like crying…she felt good. And with House there, holding her, the loneliness that usually filled her bed was gone. Cuddy closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep, thanking God for bringing Gregory House into her life.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Small fragments of light crept in through the curtains of her room

Small fragments of light crept in through the curtains of her room. Cuddy let out small protesting grunt, trying to fight the awareness that was slowly pulling her from her slumber. She stirred for a bit, but knew that the time for sleep was retreating and that succumbing to the unyielding sun light and what it represented was inevitable.

Cuddy picked her head to check her clock noticing the headache that had started.

She winced a bit, propping her self up on her left arm and holding her head with her right hand. "Oohh." She said softly, closing her eyes and trying to will the headache away.

A sudden shift in her bed brought her eyes open.

She peered over her left shoulder, not expecting to see who she saw.

"_House." _She mouthed his name, not wanting to wake him.

Cuddy wasn't sure what to think at first, noticing their lack of clothes, but in a split second the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

_She had been upset….Valeria….he came to her house….their words….the tequila….and….little Jasmin…the sadness she felt as she watched the little girl leave….he was there to comfort her._

She couldn't help shutter a bit, remembering the way he touched her and how his kisses seem to cover her entire body. His blue eyes shined through the darkness as his gently love making allowed her to let go all that had ailed her.

Cuddy, pulling the sheet up over her, turned on her side and looked down at him with tender and grateful eyes. She ran the back of her hand down his unshaven cheek, "Oh House." She said it out loud this time. "Thank you." A smile crept onto her face and she could feel her eyes well up with tears. She blinked them back and began to turn to get off the bed.

"You're very welcome." House's reply startled Cuddy and she turned to face him.

His deep blue eyes were looking at her…his gaze seem to flow completely through her.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"Not with all your talking." House smirked up at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Must have been the tequila." She said jokingly, trying to keep from smirking.

House raised an eyebrow. "The tequila, huh?"

Cuddy giggled and House pulled her closer to him.

They shared a kiss; it was soft at first but soon became deep and passionate. Cuddy could feel House's hands on her shoulders and neck, drawing her closer into him. She wrapped her arms up under his, embracing his warm naked body onto hers. Their tongues meshed together in a ferocious manor as House brought his rough palm to her soft breast.

She let out a small sigh as his hand caressed her silky skin.

Cuddy felt her body begin to let go, she was becoming completely engulfed by the heat her and House were generating. But she was soon hit with a dose of reality and the seriousness of the night they spent together. House noticed the change in her mood.

Her face was close to his, but she kept her gaze down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he placed his hand on her cheeks.

She broke from his grip and turned in the bed, facing away from him.

She gripped her pillow as her body became stiff and unsettled.

"Cuddy?"

"Nothing. I…uh, well last night…we'd been drinking…I think we need to define some parameters and…"

"Define parameters?" House was staring at her back, he could see her trying to rationalize the night they had spent together.

"What the hell are you talking about? Cuddy?" She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Cuddy, will you look at me please?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and gripped her pillow, she was not feeling up for this conversation. _"What the hell is wrong with me? I stepped over the line" she thought._

She had wanted it to happen for so long, but knew that because of their professional stations, it would be next to impossible to make it work. And now it had happened. They had spent a beautiful night together, it had been filled with tender love making, soft caresses and passionate kisses. But in the darkness of night, everything seems different. Reality is somehow distorted and we are momentarily transported somewhere else, where rules and consequences don't apply, and all we're left with is our emotions and the wanting of our hearts. She had wanted him last night, she had needed him, more than ever before. She loved him, but the reality of their situation was difficult and she knew it.

Feeling the need to be any where but on bed next to him, she attempted to get up but House grabbed her arm, keeping her down.

She laid there, her eyes feeling up with tears and the reality of what they had done playing over and over in her head. She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to shut out the reality that she was drowning in.

House inched over to her on the bed, "Cuddy? Talk to me? What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her wrist trying to remove her hands from her face. She could feel his chest on her right arm as she lay on her back.

Cuddy relented to his grip; House gently held one of her wrists as she peered up at him, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Hey, look at me Cuddy." His eyes searched her face. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" she managed to get out as she swallowed a sob.

"What's going on is that we slept together!"

"Uh yeah, I got that when you were moaning my name last night." House tried to lighten her mood with his humor, but it wasn't working.

"House, please don't kid about this. What we did last night was wrong and now I'm going to have to live with this…the awkward feeling that's going to follow us.."

House interrupted, his voice portraying a slight annoyance. "Well, I seem to recall that this isn't the first time this has happened. We got over it, moved on and did fine."

"Oh House, that was then, it's different now. I didn't lo-" Cuddy caught her self before going any further.

"Why was it different now? You didn't what?" House wanted to hear her say it.

"Just forget it House." Cuddy shook her head and averted her gave.

"No, damn it!" House placed a hand on her cheek turning her face towards his.

"I deserve the right to know what's going on. You can tell me, no matter what, trust me."

Cuddy looked into his eyes and let out a sigh.

_Trust me_, his words were soft.

"I love you." The words came out so easily and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

"That's why it's different now…" She turned away from him, resting her weary head on her pillow. The conversation had taken a toll on her.

House was stunned by her confession. He knew how he had felt about her, but he never in a million years thought that she would return his affections.

House slid up next to her back, Cuddy felt the warmth of his body against hers.

He ran his hand gently down her hair, removing it from her neck.

"Cuddy," he spoke softly.

"Don't bother House…I know you don't feel the same way…and its fine…really…I'll get passed this." Her words were even softer his. They were partly for him, but mostly for her, she was trying to reassure herself that she would be ok.

"Cuddy…I know I'm a bastard 99 of the time… and I know I'm not known for my great relationships with others …but ..but the one thing I would never do… is be someone who would hurt you."

His words cut deep into her core as a tear fell onto her pillow.

He brought a hand to her exposed shoulder and kissed it tenderly, trying sooth her ache.

Cuddy let out a small gasp.

She turned on her back and looked up at him, his blue eyes staring down at her and his strong arms planted on either side of her.

"House… you shouldn't say things like that unless you mean them." Her voice a shaky.

He smirked at her nervousness demeanor.

He leaned in and kissed her, breathing in her womanly scent. Cuddy brought her hands to his face, lightly caressing his rough skin.

He broke their kiss, still so close that his lips were still touching hers.

"I always mean what I say." He kissed her again and withdrew again.

She let out a deep breath.

House held her eyes with is. "I love you Lisa."

There was a moment of silence as they each realized what he had just said.

He called her Lisa, something he never does.

Not wanting to loose this special moment, Cuddy brought his face lips to hers.

House ran his hands up and down her body, exploring her every curve, wanting to express the deepness of his love for her. And she let him. They made love that morning. And as she laid there with House spooned up against her, his nose nuzzled against her neck, she realized that their reality didn't have to be negative. Cuddy felt her eyes getting heavy, and an arm being draped over her.

She smiled, feeling secure wrapped up in his arms. She closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep knowing that when she woke up, despite the changes that had occurred, she would be fine…_they _would be fine. And what ever happens, _they_ would face it together.

The End


End file.
